Rewind
by EmrysLover1215
Summary: During the fight with Zod something happens, and now Clark finds himself seven years in the past with the choice of either changing his past and fixing mistakes, or keeping everything as it was. The longer he finds himself in the past, the less he wants to return to the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Takes place during season 9 finale and between episodes Duplicity and Red from season 2**

The fight was intense.

Clark could feel blood dripping from the slash on his chest, mixed with water from the heavy rainfall. His hair was plastered to his forehead, making it slightly difficult to see. He saw Zod swing the glowing Blue Kryptonite blade at his stomach and lurched back. His foot slipped from all the rain and he swung his arm out to catch himself.

His hand slammed against the book of Rao, activating it once again. It began to glow a brilliant gold, not unlike when the Kandorian's ascended.

Clark and Zod both paused in their battle to stare at the glowing display, eventually both shielding their eyes as the light became too bright. There was a high pitched ringing that got louder as the light became brighter. Their hands clasped over their ears as they sank to their knees in agony from the noise.

Then… silence. The light vanished as did the sound.

Taking Clark and Zod with it.

~o0o~

 **Smallville**

 **7 Years Earlier**

Clark was tossing hay bales with a smile on his face. For once the crushing weight of his secret seemed to have lessened slightly. His best friend, Pete, now knew the truth. After an awkward adjustment period, their friendship was now stronger than ever before. Of course, both Pete and Clark despised the need to lie to their other best friend. Hopefully one day Clark will be able to bring himself to tell her the truth.

"Clark!"

Clark looked up from where he was crouched, about to grab another hay bale, to see his father enter the barn.

"We're going to have to cut this short Clark. Your mother needs our help unloading the truck."

With a smirk Clark finished his chore using his super speed, appearing next to his father in less than two seconds.

Jonathan laughed and clapped a hand on Clark's shoulder before gripping his jacket and playfully shoving him out the barn.

Martha was struggling with a particular box before Jonathan grabbed it from her, stealing a kiss as he did so. She smile at him before going back to the truck to grab something else.

Clark was just about to help when a blinding golden light shown around them. They all shielded their eyes until Clark screamed, falling to the ground with his hands clasped to his ears. A piercing ringing sound that only he could hear was emanating from the light.

"CLARK!" Jonathan and Martha both yelled, dropping to their knees next to their son.

Clark's eyes were screwed up in pain. He could feel his parents grabbing his shoulders but couldn't hear what they were saying. The light surrounding them seemed to get brighter for a moment before disappearing altogether.

Clark gasped in relief that the sound stopped. He took his hands off his ears and glanced up toward where the light had been only to blink in shock. Two darkly dressed people were laying on the ground, slowly getting to their feet.

Jonathan and Martha grabbed Clark's arms and hauled him up with them, their eyes never leaving their mysterious visitors.

One of the men had his back to them so they couldn't see his face. The other man seemed to be in his late twenties, with dark brown hair and a slight stubble. He was glaring at the other man.

"What have you done Kal-El?" He spat at the man in what seemed to be a British accent.

The mystery man, Kal-El, took a step towards the British man. "I have done nothing Zod. The Book of Rao did."

Jonathan and Martha's eyes widened at hearing Kal-El's voice. If they didn't know any better they could have sworn Clark had just spoken.

Zod's glaring eyes caught sight of the Kent family, huddled together next to the truck. He appeared shocked for a moment before he began to smirk. "It would appear, Kal-El that we have traversed through time." He nodded toward the family, smirk still in place.

Kal-El turned to see what Zod was talking about and his breathing hitched.

At the same moment, the Kent's were frozen in shock at who was standing before them. Wearing a tight, black t-shirt that was ripped in several places, showing a giant gash in his chest, stood Clark. Or, at least, someone who looked almost exactly like Clark. This Clark seemed to be older somehow.

Kal stared at them with wide eyes, hardly believing what he was seeing. True, he had time traveled before, but never back to when his father was alive.

He kept staring at his father. He would have stared at him forever if he hadn't caught a glimpse of Zod lunging at him through the truck's window. He dodge and swiftly punched Zod, his fist flying in the air as Zod went soaring back a couple feet. Kal, knowing there was no way to send Zod to another planet now that the Book of Rao was gone, reached into his pant pocket for his plan B. He pulled the shield out but kept it hidden in his palm.

"Jor-El wanted me to save you!" Kal yelled at Zod who was quickly climbing to his feet. "I tried! Now you leave me no choice!" He backed up a couple steps, making sure to keep his younger self behind him. "You already destroyed my first home. I won't let you take this one!"

Before Zod could realize what was happening, Kal thrust the shield forward, activating it. Zod's eyes widened in terror as a portal opened up behind him. It yanked him off his feet and sucked him in before turning into a disk with Zod trapped inside. The disk kept rotating as it shot into the sky before it vanished from view.

Kal stared at the empty sky for a moment before his eye caught sight of something blue in the grass. He walked over and knelt down, grasping the blue Kryptonite dagger that glowed with his proximity. He'd have to find some lead later to neutralize it.

"What is going on?!"

It was strange hearing his own voice, not coming from him. He whipped around, dagger still clutched in his hand, to see his parents and his younger self gaping at him. Kal knew that anything he said or did could disrupt his entire time stream. However, his very presence here had already changed it. He didn't have much of a choice it would seem. He took a calming breath.

"I am you Clark. From the future."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The farm was as silent as it could be. The Kent's stared at the man claiming to be a future version of Clark in astonishment. True, the man looked remarkably like Clark, but Time Travel? Was that even possible?

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing," Jonathan started angrily, advancing on the stranger with his strongest glare. "But whoever the hell you _really_ are, get off my property before I call the sheriff!"

Kal looked at his father with the barest of grimaces. It was so hard seeing him in the flesh again. And to have him yell at him like that? To stare at him like he was the enemy? It caused a sharp pain in his chest.

"I know this is hard to believe but it's true." He spoke slowly to enunciate the seriousness of his words.

Clark stepped forward, ignoring his father's attempt to hold him back. "And how could we believe anything you say? You just made that other man disappear!"

Kal sighed, realizing he'd have to prove to them he was who he said he was. "Fine." He adjusted his stance, certain his father would not take what he said lightly. "If I wasn't Clark how would I know about the space ship in the storm cellar?" He took a wild guess at what time he landed in. Not sure if it was before or after the ship had been destroyed but judging from his younger self's floppy hair he was either 14 or 15. Either way, him knowing about the ship would make them realize that he knew a great deal about them.

Jonathan's face grew pale as Martha gasped behind him. Clark seemed to freeze as doubt about the man seeped into his brain. The only people that knew about the space ship were the Kents and Pete. He swallowed down the lump in his throat with difficulty before addressing this 'future Clark'.

"If you are really me, then do you know? Where we came from? Why we were sent here?" He could barely manage to get the words out. Hope was filling his chest like a giant balloon and he was afraid that what his 'future self' said next might pop it.

Kal smiled slightly. He had almost forgotten what it felt like back then. Not having any idea who or what he was. Why he was here. Why his parents had sent him away. He almost chuckled as he remembered how much he and his parents hated Jor-El in the beginning. How Clark thought he was sent here to rule. It all seemed like a life time ago.

"Yes Clark, I know everything." His smile grew when he saw the wide eyed astonishment on their faces. "However," his smile faded as he glanced down at the dagger still in his hand, "we need to have this discussion in detail once I get back."

"Back?" Jonathan snapped. "Back from where? I still don't know if we can believe you. No way am I letting you out of my sight."

Kal sighed in frustration. "Dad," Jonathan started slightly, "I know this is a lot to take in but I need to get rid of this dagger. Ok?"

Martha stepped out from behind Jonathan and Clark and spoke for the first time since Kal appeared. "Why do you need to get rid of it?"

"Because this knife is made out of blue Kryptonite." Kal explained.

Clark cocked his head. "What's Kryptonite?"

Kal's eyebrows shot up. "Right, I forgot you don't know what that is. Kryptonite is radioactive pieces of our home world."

"The meteor rocks!" Clark said in realization. "That's why they can hurt me?"

"The green does." Kal explained. "There are several different kinds of Kryptonite out there and they all affect us differently. The blue," he held up the dagger, "removes our powers."

Clark's eyes widen as Jonathan and Martha exchange a worried look. "You mean my powers are gone right now?"

Kal nodded.

Clark's brow furrowed before he walked over to the truck and tried to pick it up. It didn't even budge. He stepped back in shock.

Kal gave a small smirk. "I told you. I need to get rid of this first and then I promise I will answer any question you have."

Jonathan was visibly torn. On one hand he wanted that dagger as far away from his son as possible. On the other he wanted to keep this 'future Clark' in his sight at all times.

"Alright. Make it quick." Jonathan decided. If this was truly Clark's future self than he needed to believe he would keep his word.

Kal nodded before running to the barn. If he remembered correctly, his dad had a few scraps of lead stashed in there. He had to search the slightly disorganized barn a bit before he managed to find a piece big enough for the dagger. He set the dagger down and took the lead to the other side of the barn, just out of reach of the Kryptonite's affects. Quickly, he molded the lead into a make-shift sheath, retrieved the dagger and slipped it inside. Not wanting it to be found he placed it in the hidden floor compartment, then scattered some hay on top to disguise it once more. He then super-sped back to his parents and younger self, the cuts on his chest disappearing with a slight golden glow, astonishing his family.

"Now we can talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kal led the way back to the house. He figured they should have this very sensitive talk indoors. When he reached the living room he stopped and turned to his dad. Once again he had a hard time masking his emotions. He cleared his throat, trying to dislodge the lump that formed. "Ask away."

"Where are we from?" Clark asked quickly. His burning desire to know where he came from was obvious.

Kal smiled softly. "We come from a planet called Krypton. Our parents sent us here to save us."

"Save you?" Martha questioned. "From what?"

"From Krypton's destruction." Kal said sadly. "My father, Jor-El, was a renowned scientist on Krypton. He discovered that Krypton was on its way to self-destruction, but when he tried to warn the high council, they rebuffed him. They then forbade him and my mother, Laura, from leaving Krypton. They didn't want to cause a panic." Kal said sarcastically. "So in the little time they had left, my father built a ship for me and sent me to Earth, along with all the knowledge of Krypton."

Clark, Martha and Jonathan were staring at him with wide eyes.

Kal smiled at his parents. "In fact, it wasn't luck that made you two find me."

Jonathan's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, son?"

"Jor-El had been to Earth before. He met Grandpa Kent."

Jonathan's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

Kal smiled. "He was sent here when he was young as a rite of passage. He fell in love with a woman, Lana's great aunt actually, and they had an affair. Someone else, who was in love with her as well, flew into a jealous rage and shot Jor-El. But because he is like me, the bullets bounced off him and one hit the woman, killing her. Her husband was framed and Jor-El was being hunted on suspicion. He ended up here and met Grandpa Kent. Grandpa helped Jor-El hide, even gave him some new clothes. Jor-El said he would never forget Grandpa's kindness. He knew there would be no one better to raise me than the family that helped him so much."

The others stared at him in astonishment as they tried to digest the new information.

Kal continued to smile at them for a moment before he froze, a sudden thought creeping in his head. His father wasn't the only one to have been here before…

He stood up suddenly, startling the others. He moved around the house, looking for that one picture of his parents that had never changed. He found it on the table in the entrance hall, surrounded by pictures of himself and his parents. He grabbed it and went back to the others.

"In fact," he said as he carefully took the back off the frame, "my father wasn't the only one to have visited this house." He gently took the small, hidden photo out of the frame and smiled sadly at it. He walked up to his younger self, who was sitting in between their parents on the couch. He held the photo out to him. "This was our mother."

Clark's eyes grew wide as Martha gasped. Gingerly he took the photo, fearing that it would break if he wasn't gentle. He stared at the young blonde woman in the photo for what seemed like ages, desperately drinking in her image. She was beautiful.

"She was here?" Martha whispered, staring at the young woman.

Kal nodded. "She wanted to see the kind of people that would be raising her son." He smiled. "After the visit, she agreed that there was no one better to raise me."

A tear fell from Clark's eye, barely making it to his chin before he wiped it away impatiently.

Martha shared a gentle smile with Jonathan. "She was beautiful Clark." She frowned suddenly. "I can't imagine what she had been going through. Knowing she had to give you up to strangers to save your life. I can't even imagine…"

Kal nodded. "Her only worry was that no one would love me."

Martha got up and gave her older son a hug, not just for him but she needed reassurance that he was ok. He hugged her back tightly. Despite having known all this for quite a while now, it still hurt.

"H-how," Clark's voice cracked. He cleared it roughly before trying again. "How did you find out all of this?"

Kal smiled. "Over the course of several years, I learned bits and pieces. I learned what I know about Jor-El by myself, but Kara was the one who told me about our mother."

"Who's Kara?" Clark asked, still clutching the photo in his hand.

Kal smiled widely, though a sharp pang went through his chest at the thought of her. "She's our cousin, and the only other survivor of Krypton."

"Wait," Jonathan leaned forward, an intense look on his face, "I thought you said that you were sent alone?"

"I was," Kal agreed with a nod, "but Kara was sent by her father, Zor-El, after me. He didn't tell her what his plans really involved." Kal scowled. He would forever hate Zor-El for all the pain he put his cousin through. "He wanted Kara to kidnap me as a baby, release a cloned version of himself and my mother, who he was in love with, and they would take over the world."

Martha gasped as Clark and Jonathan looked angry.

Kal shook his head. "Kara had no idea that was what Zor-El had planned. She didn't even know about Krypton's destruction. She thought she was sent here to watch over me and protect me. She loves me and I love her. She's family."

"Well where is she?" Clark asked, excitement in his voice. Just knowing that he had family out there, flesh and blood family, filled him with such joy. He wasn't as alone as he thought.

Kal shifted. He didn't know if he should tell them yet. He had no idea what he was doing. Messing with the time stream was extremely dangerous. He already revealed way too much. Until he knew that being here wouldn't drastically change the future, he should probably stop talking. "I think I've said too much. I revealed too much about the future. I need to find a way home."

Clark frowned, not happy that Kal wouldn't tell them anything more.

Jonathan nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I agree. Knowing too much about one's future isn't good."

Kal smiled. "No it's not."

Clark sighed, knowing there was no way to change his mind. "So how are you going to go back to your time then?"

Kal frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know. When I time-traveled before, I had items that did it. Those items don't really exist right now. Unless…" A thought crossed his mind. Of course it would work, but it would also drastically change his history. After all, he didn't create the Fortress until almost three years from now.

"Unless what?" Martha asked, leaning forward curiously.

Kal bit his lip. "The only way I can think of would change my history, and your future."

Clark frowned. "But isn't that what you are trying to prevent? Changing the future?"

Kal sighed. "Yes, but it is the only way for me to know how to get home. I have to create the Fortress."

Jonathan frowned, a quizzical look overtaking his face. "Fortress? Like your Fortress of Solitude?" He asked with a slight grin.

Kal smiled. "Not quite. I do call it the Fortress of Solitude but it is so much more than the loft ever was. It's a giant structure made of ice and crystals from Krypton. It houses my father's Artificial Intelligence along with all the knowledge of Krypton. Creating the Fortress is the only way I will learn how to get home."

Kal stopped, his head cocking to the side, a frown adorning his face. "We have company."

Jonathan straightened from his slouched position. "What do you mean? How can you tell?"

"I achieved the power of super hearing a while ago." Kal explained, head still tilted as he listened to their unwanted visitors. "I heard them as soon as they reached the main road. It's Chloe and Pete. They're about to pull into the driveway."

Martha and Clark jumped up and ran to the kitchen, pulling back the window curtain slightly to peek outside. Sure enough, there was Chloe's red car pulling up to the barn.

"What are we going to tell them?" Clark asked his mom, panic in his voice. He knew he could tell Pete what was going on but Chloe was with him.

Martha bit her lip. "We're going to have to get rid of them somehow."

"No."

Everyone jumped at Kal's sharp voice. He was staring at the window with regret in his eyes. "You tell them the truth. The entire truth."

"Clark," Jonathan grabbed his shoulder. "We can't risk Chloe finding out about you."

Kal smiled. "In my time she already knows."

Martha gasped and Clark froze. "And she's… ok with it?"

"She found out on her own and kept it a secret from me for months." His smile widened. "She wanted me to tell her when I was ready. Unfortunately, something happened and she had to reveal that she already knew about me. I have never regretted her knowing my secret."

Clark bit his lip but before he could make a decision there was a knock on the door.

"Clark!" Chloe's voice came through the door. "You home?"

Kal looked at Clark with a raised eyebrow.

Clark took a steadying breath before opening the door to his two best friends.

"Hey, wanna go to The Talon where we can gorge ourselves in caffeine and work on our Torch article?" Chloe asked teasingly, big smile on her face as she bounded over the threshold. Her smile disappeared once she spotted Kal standing by the fridge.

"What's going on?" Pete asked, eyes wide in confusion and slight panic as he looked from Kal to Clark.

Clark bit his lip. "So, funny thing happened…" He looked toward his parents for help, only to receive a shrug from his mom and his dad looking as clueless as he did.

Kal stepped forward. "I'm Clark, from the future."

Clark closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. Probably could have handled that better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The kitchen was silent as Chloe and Pete looked at Kal with disbelief.

"Okay, ha ha, we get it, very funny." Chloe said, looking back at Clark with wide eyes. Hoping beyond belief that this was just some big prank.

Clark's face scrunched up as he tried to find the right way to explain. "It's true. He told me things only I would know. He's really me from the future."

"How far in the future, exactly?" Pete asked, accepting the bizarre situation. If this had happened just two months ago he would have called them all crazy. But now that he knows his best friend is an alien from another world, crazy didn't quite mean what it used to anymore.

"Seven years." Kal explained, shocking everyone, including the Kents. They had never even thought to ask how far into the future he was from.

"Okay," Chloe shook her head, trying to make sense of the mess her thoughts had become. "How can I believe you? Tell me something only Clark and I would know."

Kal smiled. "When you moved here in eighth grade, I gave you the tour of the school then brought you back here and showed you my loft in the barn. Before you left you kissed me, told me that I had been thinking about it all day and that you wanted to get that out of the way so we could be friends."

Clark was blushing as everyone stared at him and Chloe with wide eyes. Chloe's eyes were wide too, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "Okay," she squeaked, "you're Clark."

"Wait," Pete waved his hands as he looked at his embarrassed best friend and the girl he used to have a crush on, "you guys kissed?"

"Can we not talk about it?" Clark almost snapped, still embarrassed that that was the memory Kal used to prove his identity. There were so many other ways to do it.

"Okay, so you're Clark from the future," Chloe said slowly, hardly believing the words coming out of her mouth. "How did you get here? Why are you here?"

Kal sighed and rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. It was midnight back in his time and his lack of sleep was catching up to him. "It's not like I meant to come here. I was fighting someone extremely dangerous and we accidently activated a powerful object that sent us both back in time."

"Who were you fighting?" Pete asked, worried for his friend.

Kal's face hardened. "His name is Zod. I sent him to a," he paused, licking his lips, " _prison_ , of sorts."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that wasn't vague at all."

Kal sighed. "I'm sorry, I would go more into it but it was late in my time and I haven't slept in a while. I'm tired."

Chloe's face softened. "I get it Clark. This isn't exactly easy for you."

Kal smiled. "While I'm here, I think it would be easier if you all addressed me as Kal. Might make it easier."

"Why Kal?" Pete raised an eyebrow.

"That is my birth name." Kal explained.

"Woah," Chloe raised her hands and blinked, "your birth name? You know your birth name? Since when?"

"I've known it for years. It's not really important right now." Kal explained, getting tired of all the questions. "I need to find a way home, people in my time are probably looking for me."

~o0o~

 **Metropolis**

 **7 Years Later**

Lois ran towards the tall building, almost slipping from the rain more than once. She had tracked Clark's phone and it led her here. She could see a faint light coming from the roof of the building and knew in her gut that that was where Clark was. She burst through the doors, ignoring the people standing in what looked like a nondescript office, and ran towards the elevator. It wouldn't take her to the roof, but it would get her damn close. She couldn't waste time running up twenty flights of stairs. She pummeled the button until the elevator opened, then proceeded to abuse the button for the last floor. Once the doors closed she took a deep, steadying breath, as she tried to think on what to do once she reached the roof.

Clark was The Blur. She knew it the moment The Blur's lips touched hers. Only Clark had ever made her body react like that from just a kiss. As if her blood had turned to lightning, boiling away under her skin. Her head feeling so light, she felt like she was flying. Colors bursting to life beneath her eyelids, some she never even knew existed. Even now, her body still tingled. Her heart beating even faster than it already was just from the memory of the kiss.

She had to talk to him. Let him know that she knows. That he didn't have to keep hiding from her. When they were together, she knew he had secrets. She never demanded he tell her though, unlike Lana had. She knew he would tell her when he was ready. But now that she knows what the secret is, she knew he might not have ever told her. Not because he didn't want to or because he didn't trust her, but because he wanted to protect her. That's just the kind of guy Smallville is.

And she loved him even more for it.

And she had to tell him.

The elevator dinged, knocking her out of her thoughts as it arrived to the twentieth floor. The doors were barely even halfway open when she barreled through, running towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

As her feet pounded on the concrete stairs, she thanked her father for always insisting that she be in shape, for she knew she never would have gotten this far if he hadn't.

Pushing the bar on the door, Lois almost fell in her haste to get outside. The rain was still falling heavily, but the morning sun was just starting to poke through.

"CLARK?" Lois screamed, scanning the roof for the farm boy she had fallen for. Nobody answered, but something in the corner of her eye drew her attention.

It looked like a weird altar of some kind, made from stone with some strange markings drawn on the surface. In the center, the golden disk she had taken from Clark lay, seemingly pulsing with a soft light.

Something about it drew her in. She couldn't look away. She didn't even realize her hand was reaching out until her fingers lightly brushed it.

There was a flash of light.

And Lois was gone.

 **I know it's short but at least it gives you a taste of what is coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chloe was just opening her mouth, either to apologize or ask more questions, when Clark and Kal both clapped their hands over their ears, screamed, and fell to their knees, their eyes closed in pain.

"CLARK!" They all shouted as they rushed toward a version of Clark. Pete and Chloe, being closer to the younger version, ran to him. While Jonathan and Martha grabbed the older Clark. Kal stopped screaming in pain almost immediately, seemingly able to keep the pain in. Clark, however, couldn't. The pain lasted for only a few seconds but to everyone in the kitchen, it felt longer.

Once the shrill ringing stopped, Clark and Kal both removed their hands, not that covering their ears did any good anyway.

"That noise," Clark panted as he struggled to his feet. "It was the same noise I heard right before you appeared."

Kal's breathing was labored also, as he allowed Jonathan and Martha to pull him up. "The Book of Rao made that noise before it sent me and Zod here." His eyes widened before he broke free from his parents and rushed out the house.

"Wait!" Jonathan shouted, tearing after him along with everyone else. Kal was standing in the yard, staring at the same place he and Zod had appeared.

Where a new person now lay.

The newcomer was obviously a woman. She was facing away from them, so they couldn't see her face. She had long, dark brown hair, and was almost soaked to the bone.

Kal was frozen. He knew that hair. He knew that body.

Lois.

What was she doing here? How did she get here?

"Who's that?" Pete asked, pointing at the woman. A useless gesture since they all knew who he was referring to.

"I don't know." Clark said, looking at his future self suspiciously. "Do you know who she is?"

Kal swallowed. "Yes." He whispered, then slowly made his way over to Lois' prone body.

Martha grabbed his arm. "What if she's dangerous?"

Kal smiled slightly. "I trust her with my life."

Martha's eyes widened in shock at the sincerity ringing through his voice and released his arm.

Kal made his way over to the woman's front and crouched down by her head. Gently, he brushed the hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear so he could look at her. Her breathing was normal and there didn't seem to be a scratch on her. The time travel must have taken a lot out of her and rendered her unconscious. Carefully, he slipped his arms under her and lifted her up. Holding her to his chest protectively, her face tucked in his neck, he looked at his parents who were staring at him and Lois with confusion.

"She needs to rest. I'm going to put her in my room. I'll answer your questions later, once she wakes up." His voice left no room for argument as he determinedly stalked toward the house, careful not to jostle Lois too much.

Once he was gone Chloe broke the silence. "That woman… she looked really familiar." She was frowning as she desperately tried to figure out how she knows the mysterious woman.

"It wasn't Lana." Pete said. "I know that much. But I didn't recognize her. Clark?"

Clark was staring at the house in puzzlement. "I've never seen her before."

"Obviously she's from the same future Kal is." Jonathan stated, almost tripping over Kal's name.

"Man, this is so messed up." Pete said, rubbing his head. "The future? Seriously?"

"Tell me about it." Clark mumbled.

Chloe smiled. "I think it's pretty cool! Just think about it! We could learn all sorts of things about the future. Don't you want to know what your life is like seven years from now?"

"Chloe," Jonathan said, sternly, "Kal isn't going to tell us about the future. Who knows what could happen if he shares too much? We need to find a way for him to get home without completely changing the future."

Chloe looked like she wanted to argue for a moment before dropping her shoulders in defeat. "I guess you're right. I just want to know if I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet or not."

Clark grasped her shoulder. "I'm sure you are. You're a fantastic reporter. The Daily Planet would be stupid if they didn't hire you."

Chloe gave him a small smile. "Thanks Clark."

"So, what do we do while we wait for our mystery guest to wake up?" Pete asked.

"We could watch a movie?" Clark suggested.

"Movie sounds good." Jonathan agreed, smiling at his son. "I have a few chores I need to do but then I think I'll join you guys. I haven't sat down and watched a movie for a while."

Martha smiled as well. "I'll bake some brownies. I prefer something sweet when watching movies over popcorn any day."

Clark laughed. "And you wonder where my sweet-tooth came from?"

She slapped his arm playfully. "You may get that from me, but you got your manners from your father."

Jonathan laughed as he headed to the barn while the others headed to the house.

~o0o~

Kal could feel Lois was starting to wake.

After placing her in his younger self's bed, he pulled the desk chair over and sat by her side the entire time, not wanting to leave her. Occasionally he would run his hands gently through her, now completely dry, hair. He listened to her heartbeat, its steady beat soothing him like no other sound could.

He knew it had been over an hour since she had appeared, the clock on his nightstand telling him as much. He picked up a change in her heartbeat and breathing and knew she was waking up.

Sure enough, her eyes fluttered as she fought to regain consciousness. With a loud gasp, she shot upwards, her eyes wide as she tried to gather her bearings.

"Easy," Clark cautioned, grasping her shoulder and gently pushing her back down. "Take it slow. You've been unconscious for over an hour."

Her eyes snapped toward him. "Clark?"

He smiled. "Yeah, it's me Lois."

She lunged forward again, this time throwing her arms around his neck as she hugged him as tight as she could. "You're okay?"

Clark chuckled as he hugged her back. "Am I okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

She released him from her death grip and stared at him seriously. "Because I know you went to fight that man. Zod?"

Clark froze, his smile slipping off his face. "What?"

Lois bit her lip. "I know Clark. I know you're The Blur."

His eyes widened. "How?"

She gave him a small smile. "Only Clark Kent kisses like that."

He blushed. Running a hand through his hair he found he couldn't look at her eyes any longer. "I wanted to tell you. For so long I wanted to tell you. I technically have told you before, but something happened, and your memory was erased. I never wanted to lie to you. I hated it. But I had to protect you. You would have been in danger had you known."

"Clark," Lois grasped his chin and forced him to look at her. "No offense, but that is the biggest load of bull I've ever heard." She smiled.

He blinked. "What?"

"Not knowing was keeping me safe?" She rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, Smallville. I put myself in danger everyday just for a run-of-the-mill story. Why would knowing your secret change that? It probably would have kept me safer if you had just told me the truth. After all," she gave him a long look, "if you had told me the truth about you being the Blur, I never would have believed that Zod guy, or whatever, was him. He never would have gotten that close to me."

Clark looked like he might cry. "I know, and I'm so sorry. Zod knew how much I care for you and used you to get to me. You don't have to worry about him anymore though, he's gone."

She nodded, a steely glint in her eyes. "Good. Now, why am I in your room?"

Clark stroked her hair. "I know this is going to be hard to believe, but we are currently in the past."

She blinked. "What?"

"Seven years in the past, actually." He nodded.

"Um, how?"

"That disk you took?" He asked her, waiting for her to nod in remembrance. "It's called the Book of Rao. I was fighting Zod and accidently touched it and it transported us here. I don't know how you got here though." He frowned, not understanding.

Lois bit her lip. "I do." He raised an eyebrow. "I was worried about you, so I tracked your phone to that building. I saw lights on the roof and knew that was where you were, so I went there. I saw the disk and for some reason, touched it. Next thing I know I'm here."

Clark nodded. "Okay, that makes sense."

"Clark, do you have any idea how to get us back?" Lois asked, worried.

He sighed. "I have one idea, but it is going to require changing my past."

"Oh," she bit her lip, "I'm guessing that was something you wanted to avoid?"

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I've changed my past before, Lois. I reversed time to stop Lana from dying. It worked but because Lana lived, someone else had to die." He looked at Lois, tears in his eyes. "My dad paid the price."

Lois gasped and immediately pulled him into a hug. "It wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing that was going to happen."

"I was warned. I was told there was going to be consequences for changing my past, but I didn't listen." Clark cried. "I was so convinced that I loved Lana that I ignored everything telling me it was a horrible idea. If I could do it all over again…"

"Maybe you can." Lois whispered, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Maybe we can find out how to change things for the better. We are already changing the past just by being here, so why not go big or go home?"

Clark gave a breathy chuckle. "We'll see. I have to talk to Jor-El first."

Lois nodded. "Of course." She paused. "Um, who's Jor-El?"

Clark gave a genuine laugh as he pulled away. "Okay, I have a lot to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

**So if Lois and Clark seem a little OOC, it's because I've been watching a lot of That 70's Show recently and Eric and Donna from the early seasons remind me of Lois and Clark, so I feel like I accidently fused the two couples together, but I think it works.**

 **Chapter 6**

The movie had just finished. The brownies were almost gone from the pan, devoured within ten minutes of being done. Jonathan was just standing up, intending on fetching Kal and seeing how their mysterious guest was doing when the two appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lois?" Chloe asked, shocked. She stared at her cousin in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey cuz," Lois smiled, waving. "Apparently Smallville and I took a trip down the time line."

"Smallville?" Clark asked, staring at Lois in confusion.

"Yeah," she smirked, "my little nickname for you."

Kal smiled. "She calls me Smallville more than my actual name."

Clark's eyebrows raised. "And how do we know each other?"

Lois's smirk deepened, almost turning evil. "Well… that is quite the story." She looked at Kal who rolled his eyes. He knew what she was going to say. "Our first meeting was quite… memorable."

"How so?" Chloe asked, curious. She had always wanted her favorite cousin to meet her best friend and was curious how it happened.

"Well," Lois strolled into the living room, pulling Kal with her. "I was driving through town, lost, when something caused me to veer off the road. I ended up in a cornfield where I saw Smallville here." She sent him a look, lost on everyone but Kal who pushed down a blush. "Imagine my surprise when I saw Smallville, in all his glory… _naked_."

Martha's mouth dropped, Jonathan's eyes went wide as he swung his gaze towards his son who turned bright red and was looking mortified. Pete burst out laughing while Chloe's eyes were so wide they looked close to falling out.

"What?" Clark yelped, his face burning.

Kal rolled his eyes, not really embarrassed anymore. "Yeah, extenuating circumstances caused me to be naked and for my memory to be gone."

"You lost your memory?" Jonathan cut in, worry coating his words. Kal nodded.

"Yeah, it's a long story that I can't get into without revealing too much of the future." He then turned to Lois, his voice now teasing as he smirked at her. "Besides, a couple months later, Lois returned the favor."

She scowled at him, not noticing the wide eyes and gaping mouths of the others. "You're the one who didn't knock!"

"I came to warn you that your date was a hitman! You're the one who jumped out of the bathroom, naked, wielding a scrubber as a weapon!" Kal laughed.

"What?" Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. The guy she's in love with had seen her cousin naked and was joking about it like it was no big deal. Not to mention, that her cousin had seen _him_ naked too.

"Eh, it's a long story," Lois shrugged, smiling. "Smallville and I have lots of history." She sent him another smirk. "The Kents are family to me."

"We are?" Jonathan asked, confused at how this girl he just met becomes so close to his son and their family.

"Oh yeah," Lois sent him a huge smile. She was just barely able to hold herself back from launching forward and giving him a huge hug. She and Mr. Kent had gotten extremely close during his campaign and when he died she felt like her father died. He had certainly treated her like his own daughter. "Though, our first meeting didn't go very well."

Kal chuckled. "Well, what did you expect? Mom knocks on the bathroom door, I answer, wearing nothing but a towel, and you pop up behind me wearing nothing but my shirt."

Chloe felt like someone punched her in the chest.

Martha's face seemed to match the one she wore during the incident while Jonathan didn't know if he should scold Clark or laugh.

Lois rolled her eyes. "It's not like anything happened. You were taking a marathon shower and I had to get ready! Our clothes were dirty after the helicopter chase, so I had to borrow your shirt while mine was in the washer. God, you're such a prude."

"Helicopter chase?" Pete asked, no longer able to suppress his grin. He liked this woman.

"Eh," Lois rolled her eyes, "not a big deal. My dad just being overprotective."

"Your dad?" Clark asked, voice hoarse. His face was so red you could cook an egg on it. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. The way his future self was so at ease with this woman confused him. He's never been completely comfortable or himself with anyone but his parents, and now Pete, before. But obviously he was going to be with Lois it seemed.

"My dad's a four-star General." Lois shrugged.

"Uncle Sam gets another star?" Chloe asked, desperate for the conversation to change into more safe waters.

Lois shrugged again. "Yeah."

Kal bit his lip. He knew the General was a sore subject for Lois.

"Wait," he said suddenly, frowning in thought, "did you call me a prude?"

She smirked. "Well, if the shoe fits Smallville. You are the prudiest prude. Not much fun either." She teased, eyes lit with a challenge.

He stared at her, rising to the challenge she presented. "Oh, you think that do you?"

She cocked an eyebrow, daring him. "I do."

"Oh yeah," he narrowed his eyes at her then went for the kill. He lunged, grabbing her by the waist and lightly throwing her to the floor, her shriek piercing the room. The others immediately jumped to their feet, unsure what was happening as he climbed on top of her, placing his knees on either side of her hips as he tickled her mercilessly.

"S-stop!" She laughed, desperately trying to dislodge his hands.

"Take it back!" He laughed as he continued to assault her.

She managed to free one of her legs which she used to hook around his hip and twist. She sent him to the floor and proceeded to playfully wrestle with him, like they did when they lived together, and Clark took the last cupcake or slice of pie that she wanted.

As they flopped around the floor, a brownie on the coffee table caught Lois' eye and an idea formed.

Quickly, she grabbed Kal's hair with one hand and the brownie with the other. Holding his head still she smashed the brownie all over his face, Kal going completely still as she continued to smear the chocolate treat all over.

"Oh, sorry," she purred, still smooshing the desert, "thought you looked hungry."

She pulled her hand back, bits of brownie falling to the floor as she shook her hand, trying to get the goo off. Kal had chocolate goo spread across his face, some even in his hair. He pursed his lip and stared at her with a narrowed gaze.

"What?" Lois smiled, shrugging innocently. Kal stared at her for a moment longer before he smiled.

"You know Loise," he slowly began to stalk towards her, Lois backing up as he did. "I couldn't possibly eat all this brownie by myself." He grabbed her by the waist and yanked her towards him. He then proceeded to rub his face all over hers, her laughing protests ringing in his ear.

She smacked his chest once he released her, both their faces flushed from their playful encounter and bits of brownie coating their face.

"Thanks, Smallville," Lois laughed, grabbing a towel off the coffee table and began scrubbing her face.

Kal gave a large smile. "Anytime, Lois." He grabbed the towel from her once she was done and proceeded to clean his own mess.

Once they were both brownie free they remembered that they weren't alone.

The others were staring at them with wide eyes and mouths gaping open. Clark was blushing like mad while Chloe's eyes were shining with hurt. Pete was biting his lip to keep from laughing and Martha and Jonathan were staring at Kal with undisguised shock. They had never seen Clark so carefree and playful before. If this was what having Lois around did to their son, then it was no wonder they accepted her so easily.

Kal cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. Lois and I sometimes get carried away."

Lois didn't appear embarrassed at all. "Sorry, Kal said we had to talk about some things. Like how we get home and whatnot. We should probably do that now."

Jonathan nodded, breaking out of his shock. Everyone went back to where they were sitting before things got out of hand. Chloe, Clark and Pete sat on the couch while Martha and Jonathan each took a chair. Kal noticed that only the armchair by the window was left so he claimed it, knowing Lois was just going to perch herself on the armrest anyway.

Sure enough, once he was seated Lois plopped herself down on the armrest closest to the couch.

"So," Chloe drawled, looking between Kal and Lois, "how do you guys plan on getting home?"

Kal sighed, knowing his parents would never approve of what he was about to do. "Well, to explain that, I have to tell you something first." Clark's eyes widened but he was too slow to stop Kal from uttering "I'm an alien" like he was commenting on the weather or something.

Chloe seemed to be frozen as everyone in the room waited for her reaction. She blinked and shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. What did you say?"

Kal gave her a small smile. "You heard right Chloe. I'm an alien."

Her eyes widened as she gave a strangled gasp before doing something no one, including Kal, could have predicted.

She fainted.


End file.
